


What's Your Name ?

by NaitiaClo960



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternative Univers, Coffee Shop, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Romance, bartender!Dean, casdean - Freeform, teacher!Cas
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaitiaClo960/pseuds/NaitiaClo960
Summary: Les clients allaient et venaient dans le café. La plupart étaient ennuyeux, quelques-uns canons, d'autre bizarres dans le bon sens...d'autres, et bien, c'était plutôt dans le mauvais sens. Cependant, lorsque Dean aperçu cet homme aux yeux d'un bleu trop intense, les cheveux en désordre et ce petit sourire timide accroché aux lèvres, il sut qu'il n'allait pas s'ennuyer. Destiel/AU





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Destieloneshots](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Destieloneshots).
  * A translation of [What's your name ?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/281978) by Destieloneshots. 



> Hello  ! Finalement, j'ai peut-être un peu craqué sur une autre traduction, légèrement plus longue en plus :) :). N'hésitez pas à aller faire des bisous à Destieloneshots, qui poste beaucoup de Destiel sur Tumblr, et qui m'a autorisé à traduire cet OS. J'ai encore une pleine liste de fictions coup de cœur que je veux vous traduire et ce sera aussi l'occasion de remplumer un peu le côté français de la fandom :). Sinon, petite requête, si vous avez de bonnes fictions Destiel à me conseiller, je suis preneuse. Ces temps-ci je tourne un peu en rond. Je vous aime toujours autant, ne changez rien  ! ♥
> 
> Bonne lecture  !

-"Tu ne m'aimes plus  ?! C'est ça  ? C'est pour ça que tu...  ?!

\- Je t'assure que ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé  !

\- Et pendant tout ce temps tu disais que tu m'aimais, alors que tu étais en train de la baiser  ! Comment oses-tu  !

\- Je...

\- Exactement ce que pensais. Tu n'as rien à dire. Je savais que tu me briserais le cœur un jour. Mais je n'aurai jamais cru que cela arriverait aussi rapidement.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Non, tu ne l'es pas. Tu sais quoi, tu peux sortir d'ici.

\- Je..."

 

Dean était au bord de son tabouret, en équilibre, comme si son cœur allait se briser à la prochaine réplique. Dr.Sexy allait déclarer son amour au Dr.Juliana dans cet épisode, il le fallait. Les choses duraient depuis si longtemps  !

Mais malheureusement le visionnage de Dean tourna court lorsque la voix stridente de Charlie Bradbury retentit.

-"Hey, Winchester  ! On est ouvert, alors ramène ton cul ici, maintenant  !"

Soupirant, Dean éteignit son téléphone et enleva ses écouteurs. Il les rangea dans sa poche, bondissant sur ses pieds comme un ressort avant de se diriger vers le comptoir.

-"Qu'est-ce qui te retenait  ?" Demanda Charlie en le poussant.

-"Dr.Sexy. L'épisode de la nuit dernière. Il est juste tellement...parfait. Je n’en reviens pas que le Dr.Juliana pense qu'il la trompe. Après toutes ces saisons  !"

Charlie leva les yeux au ciel de façon dramatique. "Ce n'est qu'une série, Dean.

\- Comment oses-tu  ?!

\- Je plaisante. Ce serait vraiment hypocrite de ma part. Ouais, je suis toujours amoureuse de Gilda de Fantasy Of Nightingale." Soupira-t-elle, ses yeux vitreux fixant la fenêtre comme si son célèbre crush allait voler à travers et la secourir.

-"Très bien." Répondit Dean avec hésitation.

Il avait du travail.

Les clients allaient et venaient, la plupart étaient ennuyeux, quelques-uns canons, d'autre bizarres dans le bon sens....d'autres, et bien, c'était plutôt dans le mauvais sens.

On approchait de la mi-journée, le soleil était haut, les couleurs de la ville à l'extérieur du café étaient vibrantes et contrastaient avec la décoration du la boutique. Dean sourit pour lui même, humant l'air frais qui arrivait dès qu'une porte s'ouvrait.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'il détestait ce travail qu'il avait envie d'en partir  : il aimait chaque aspect de cet endroit. Simplement il sentait que son esprit serait plus à l'aise à travailler ailleurs. Le "ailleurs" était encore à déterminer.

Tandis que Dean était en train de rêvasser, un homme entra dans le café, détonant avec le paysage.

Dean attendit derrière le comptoir et regarda attentivement l'homme approcher.

Il avait des cheveux sans look particulier  ; ils étaient simplement noirs, courts et en désordre. Et ses vêtements le faisaient ressembler à un professeur de langue ancienne de lycée. Le mince jean bleu foncé, très usé  ; la veste marron pâle  ; des lunettes fines  ; sa barbe "je ne me suis pas rasé de la semaine"  ; absolument tout sur lui était un entremêlement de prof.

-"Excusez-moi, je peux avoir un moyen cappuccino, monsieur  ?" Sa voix était grave et profonde, Dean avait rarement entendu quelqu'un de son âge parler ainsi. Mais cela sonnait comme un ronronnement, très sensuel également.

-"Tout de suite. Quel est votre nom  ?

\- Excusez-moi  ?"

Dean stoppa ses mouvements, la tasse dans une main et un marqueur permanent dans l'autre. "Pour la tasse. Votre nom.

\- Oh, heu...Skywalker, Luke." Dis l'homme en mordillant ses lèvres pleines et gercées.

-"Ok, M.Skywalker." Dean sourit en retour. Cela sembla détendre "Luke" quelque peu. Il s'appuya contre le comptoir, regardant par dessus son épaule (définitivement un prof ou quelque chose du genre, pensa Dean), puis sortit son porte-feuille.

La chose la plus étrange était qu'il arborait toujours ce sourire rayonnant et espiègle lorsque Dean passa la tasse à Charlie pour terminer la boisson. Dean ressentit une pointe d'affection envers cet homme lui envahir la poitrine.

Quand Charlie eu finie, elle appela son nom avec un rire dans la voix.

Dean, qui était depuis occupé avec un autre client, n'avait cependant pas cessé de regarder en direction de l'homme jusqu'à ce qu'ils échangent un regard et que l'inconnu ne reparte de son côté, reprendre le cours de sa vie – ne se revoyant plus jamais après cela.

***

-"C'était qui celui-là  ?" Demanda Charlie en donnant un coup de coude à Dean tandis qu'il traînait ensemble après le travail.

-"Qui ça  ?"

-" Ce type qui t'a mis des cœurs dans les yeux un peu plus tôt, Luke Skywalker, ouais, comme si tu pouvais l'oublier. C'était qui  ?"

Dean aurait menti s’il avait prétendu ne pas avoir pensé à ces yeux bleu intense et ce t-shirt rouge derrière une veste brune toute la journée. Qui aurait pu le blâmer, vraiment  ?

-"Je n'en ai aucune idée." Soupira-t-il.

-"Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas donné ton numéro  ? Il était complètement à fond sur toi."

-"Non, il ne l'était pas. Tu espères juste qu'il l'était. Tout comme moi. Et ce n'est pas comme si on allait le découvrir à présent, s'il était à fond sur moi ou non.

\- "Ouaip. Trop tard, espèce d'idiot."

***

Le jour suivant, aux alentours de la pause déjeuner, le café était bondé. Dean avait couru partout toute la matinée et il n'était pas mécontent de ne travailler qu'une demi-journée.

Il vérifia l'heure. Bientôt, pensa-t-il.

Parmi les tables à débarrasser, les ordres et les noms à inscrire, l'un d'entre eux le marque particulièrement.

-"Cappuccino, s'il vous plaît." Dean leva les yeux pour apercevoir le même homme que la veille. Seulement aujourd'hui il était rasé et portait un t-shirt bleu avec quelques boutons détachés. Merde. Il était canon.

Dean lui fit face un instant avant de se reprendre. "Même chose qu'hier  ?"

L'homme hocha la tête. "Avec le nom 'Mulder' dessus, merci."

-"Je vous fais ça."

***

Après ce jour, indéniablement, sans aucun doute possible, il n'allait pas revenir dans le même café trois jours d'affiler.

Mais il le fit.

-"Puis-je avoir un-

\- Même chose qu'hier  ?" Demanda Dean, des yeux pleins d'espoirs fixant tendrement l'homme en face de lui. Il se sentait comme un lycéen amoureux malgré le peu de fois où il l'avait vu. Mais il était gentil. Et beau. Et c'était un vrai nerd, ce qui constituait tout ce que Dean voulait dans sa vie.

-"C'est Steve Rogers, le nom pour la tasse." Dis l'homme en observant adorablement l'étiquette où figurait le prénom de Dean avant de le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux. "Merci Dean."

-"Je t'en prie."

***

-"Un cappuccino pour Monsieur...  ?

-"Starlord". L'homme regarda Dean d'un air suffisant tandis que sa main fouillait dans ses poches. Dean leva les yeux au ciel devant lui, inscrivant le nom malgré tout. "Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir, si ?

\- Non, je ne peux pas. C'est marrant, tu sais. Est-ce que tu es toujours aussi mystérieux  ?" Demanda Dean en hochant la tête. L'homme se contenta de rire doucement et baissa le regard. "Ok, très bien. Est-ce que je te verrais demain  ?"

'Starlord' lui fit un simple clin d’œil avant d'attendre sa boisson auprès de Charlie.

Pour un mec mignon, il laissait vraiment flotter beaucoup de mystères autour de lui, il savait comment se faire désirer.

***

Au bout des cinq premiers jours, cela commença à devenir leur truc. Dean avait le week-end libre et il utilisa ce temps pour penser à son nouveau coup de cœur. Ce n'était probablement pas sain, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

À la fin de la deuxième semaine, ils étaient à deux doigts de rentrer dans le territoire du flirt. Dean avait trop peur pour proposer un rendez-vous à l'autre ou encore pour lui demander pourquoi il venait dans la même boutique cinq jours par semaine à presque la même heure. L'autre homme, et bien, Dean ne savait même pas son vrai nom. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il n'était définitivement pas hétéro.

À l'approche de la fin de la troisième semaine, ils avaient établi le rituel suivant  : plaisanter, avoir une légère conversation, le nom du jour avant de partager de petits sourires et de longs regards.

Ce fut seulement au début de la cinquième semaine que les choses commencèrent à changer entre eux. Leurs mains s'attardaient plus longtemps lorsqu'ils échangeaient de l'argent, ou bien ils avaient soudainement très envie de se rapprocher l'un de l'autre dès qu'une occasion se présentait.  
Dean ne s'en préoccupait pas. Seulement il espérait que ces moments n'arrivaient pas pour rien. Qu'il ne construisait pas tout ceci sans avoir le fin mot de cette histoire, un genre de "il était une fois un presque quelque chose entre lui et un étranger".

Dean attendait. Ce fut à ce moment-là de la journée que son "ami" entra. Charlie était prête avec le cappuccino et Dean l’accueillait déjà avec le sourire le plus charmeur qu'il était capable d'offrir.

Enfin il arriva. Dean soupira de soulagement.

Mais quelque chose était différent chez l'homme cette fois. Dean n'aurait pas su dire précisément ce que c'était. Il semblait plus nerveux alors qu'il tapotait la sangle de son sac ou tordait ses mains maladroitement.

-"Tu vas bien  ?" Demanda Dean de manière concernée.

-"Je vais bien merci, Dean." Dean adorait lorsqu'il disait son prénom. Et quand il disait qu'il adorait cela, il voulait dire qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé des «je te veux, Dean» dans ses rêves, ou quelque chose du genre...

-"Donc...Ce sera quoi aujourd'hui ?"

-"Castiel". Répondit-il lentement.

Dean aurait pu faire semblant de comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire, mais il ne le fit pas. Alors avec la tasse toujours en main, il se rapprocha. "Je n'ai pas compris cette référence ?"

-"C-ce n'est pas une référence. C'est mon vrai prénom.

\- Tu plaisantes, quel genre de..." Le rire de Dean disparu doucement face au regard sévère de Castiel. "Tu ne plaisantes pas. Et bien, je- heu, c'est très..." Il l'observa attentivement. Dean prit une légère respiration et décida de dire honnêtement ce qui lui passait par la tête. "Joli. C'est joli, Castiel. C'est incroyablement angélique. C-comme tes yeux."

-"C'est une façon de faire pour qu'un homme se sente spécial." Rougit Castiel.

-"J'ai de meilleures façons de faire ça, je t'assure." Dean dit ceci comme une promesse pleine d'espoir.

-"Je suis sûr que oui."

Dean écrivit enfin le nom. Mais cette fois-ci il y ajouta son numéro et quelques baisers en dessous avant de tendre la tasse à Charlie. Comme à chaque fois, Cas se tenait contre le comptoir en attendant sa commande.

Souriant, Dean jeta un regard discret lorsque Cas obtenu sa tasse. Ce dernier remarqua les inscriptions bien assez vite, et le cœur de Dean se gonfla face à la surprise de Castiel quand celui-ci vit ce qui y était écrit.

Puis il regarda à nouveau Dean, mordillant sa lèvre comme pour empêcher son sourire de se répandre.

Castiel quitta le café d'un pas léger ce jour-là. Lorsqu'il fût hors de portée du regard de Dean, il prit son portable et appela le numéro de son frère.

-"Tu as fini ?"

-"J'ai eu son numéro, Gabe  ! Son numéro  !" Il sautillait pratiquement sur place sur le trottoir.

-"Fils de pute. On dirait bien que tu n'avais pas besoin que ton grand frère intervienne finalement. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ça  ?" Dis fièrement Gabriel.

-"Je vais lui demander d'aller dîner avec moi demain." Glapit presque Cas. "Bordel, Gabe. Il est tellement mignon."

-"Tu me l'as déjà répété un mois entier ça." Dit-il avec agacement. "Arrête de perdre du temps à me dire à quel point tu le considères comme un Dieu et envoie-lui un message !"

-"Ok, ok je vais faire ça. Et s’il ne m'aimait pas  ? Si j'étais trop vieux ou quelque chose comme ça  ? Et si-"

-"Il a tellement envie de t'embrasser mec, crois-moi  ! Maintenant. Envoie. Un. Message. Et. Demande. Lui. De. Sortir. Compris ?"

Cas était trop occupé à sourire pour dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il raccrocha simplement et écrivit le numéro de Dean dans ses contacts.

Et il eut comme le pressentiment que cela allait être très spécial.

**Author's Note:**

> -Naitia  
> Done  ! Je ne suis pas particulièrement fan des Teacher!Cas, mais cette petite scène était sympa, en plus il y avait Gabe et Charlie alors ça m'a motivée haha  ! Sinon, étant donné que je suis en plein dedans, est-ce que quelqu'un va ou envisage d'aller à la Dark&Light Convention à Paris en avril  ? Il y aura plusieurs acteurs de SPN et ce serait trop génial de retrouver certains d'entre vous là bas, ne sait-on jamais.
> 
> Merci encore à l'auteur de m'avoir permis de traduire ce one-shot et j'essayerai de vous retrouver aux vacances d'avril pour, peut-être, d'autres traductions (si j'ai le time, comme d'habitude, mais je ferai de mon mieux). Keur sur vous  !


End file.
